Conventionally, there is a vehicle having a door to which a door mirror is mounted. As such a vehicle, for example, there is a vehicle equipped with a mounting structure of a door mirror in which a door mirror reinforcement with a door mirror mounted thereto is provided inside a door and the door mirror reinforcement is connected to a plurality of reinforcing members via a connecting member (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-97714). With this door mirror mounting structure, while securing good visibility on a front side of a driver due to the rear arrangement of the door mirror, it is possible to improve the safety at the time of a side collision using the arrangement of the door mirror, without providing a dedicated door reinforcing member.